Back to You
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: *songfic* After Yami is sent back to Ancient Egypt, the old pharoh starts to realize that he has made a grave mistake. Will Yami stay in Egypt or will he follow his heart? (CUTE!!)


Back To You  
  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
  
Genre: Um... general I guess. I mean, it's just a nice, sweet fic. Kinda sad though.  
  
Tenshi: Hi again!  
  
Yugi: We're back!  
  
Yami: Again.  
  
Kerra: Hi!  
  
Tenshi: Okay, everybody brace yourself. I am actually writing a story that has Yugi and Yami as the main characters.  
  
Yami: Oh boy.  
  
Kerra: I'm SO excited! ^_^ I just love Yami.  
  
Yugi: I'm confused. I thought we were in that other fic, 'Bloody Moon'. You know. That one with your brother in it. What about that one?  
  
Tenshi: That's different. This is a song-fic.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Tenshi: Anyway, when Yugi does the disclaimer we can get on with the story.  
  
Yugi: Okay! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own 'Yugioh!' or the song 'I Never Had a Dream Come True'. 'Yugioh!' is copyright of Kazuki Takahashi. The song is sung by S Club 7 and was written by Cathy Dennis and Simon Ellis according to her sources. If the preceding information is found to be incorrect it is by no fault of Yami's Tenshi. Yami's Tenshi does own the title and the plot. So, please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: Thanks Yugi! Oh and two more things! 1) This story is not shonen-ai but the reader is more then welcome to interpret it as they like. When I wrote this, I was thinking of brotherly love. If you want to consider it a shonen-ai fic, be my guest. Your choice. 2) This fanfic is dedicated to Lily Maxwell, who is a fantastic authoress and gives me inspiration to write Yugi/Yami scenes through her work. Though, she writes shonen-ai and I, uh, don't. ^_^" I also dedicate this to the Amariel and the authoress who wrote 'Pharaoh or Freedom'. They are absolutely the best! Well, I think that about covers it, so please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Back To You: song-fic  
  
Standing on his balcony, Pharaoh Yugioh [1] surveyed his old home. It was just as he had begun to remember it. Small buildings with white walls went almost as far as the eye could see for at the edge was the great desert. Along the right side of his vision, the silver Nile snaked its way through the middle of Thebes. Oh, how he had missed this place [2]! And yet... this wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was to be with his friends, who were all thousands of years in the future. He had had to leave them behind when he had been transported back into the past. Even now, he regretted it, but there was nothing he could do. What was done was done. He sighed. Yugioh, who was better known as 'Yami' to his friends, already knew that there was no use in wishing for those days again. But then why did his heart still yearn to be in another place? Actually, he knew the answer to that too. The answer was Yugi.  
  
~Oooh-oooh  
  
Everybody's got something  
  
They had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday  
  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
(Or wondering)  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
(Or might have been)  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go~  
  
Thinking back on his life, Yami realized once more how lonely he had been. Being raised as both Pharaoh and sorcerer, Yami had no time for friends. It had been a lonely life as Pharaoh, but he had been determined to be a good ruler to his people. When they had turned to him to help them seal the mighty monsters away, he had helped. He was a good leader whose loyalties were to his people's well being. So, even when he had been required to use himself as a sacrifice to seal away the Shadow Realm, he had done so to protect not only his kingdom, but also the world. But, if he had thought being Pharaoh was lonely, being magically trapped in puzzle pieces for five millennia was agonizing. All he had known was darkness. There was no light. Until, two hands belonging to the most innocent soul he had ever met came to put together the long awaited Senen Puzzle [3]. And there was finally light in his life. And friends too! The happiest times in his life had been with Yugi. The young boy had proven to be like a younger brother to the old spirit. One that Yami had sworn to always protect. And his friends, oh, his friends! First there was Joey. A boy who was as dependable and as good a friend as you could find. Then Tea. Her friendship speeches, though a bit annoying, always had the power to inspire him in dark situations [4]. And Tristan. Boy, had he come through in more than one situation! Of course there was Ryou. Yami had never quite learned to fully like the boy's yami, but Ryou was as sweet a soul as there could be. Even Seto Kaiba [5], though the two would NEVER admit it, had proven to be a friend. It was a sort of second-hand nature for the two to watch each other's backs in and out of a duel. He was a worth dueling partner. The fun days he and his friends shared were sorely missed. It felt like he was back in the puzzle, in the darkness all over again. Without Yugi.  
  
~I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even thought I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah~  
  
Yami walked away from his balcony and flopped onto his bed, sighing. Yugi was the one he missed the most. With his hikari gone, Yami found himself sinking slowly into depression. His mind no longer kept track of the passing days, instead focusing on every single moment he had spent with his look-a-like. There was no point in it, but he kept thinking that he should be back home. Except he wasn't too sure if he knew where that was. He had been born in Egypt and had technically died here as well. His body had its roots here and this was where he was. But his mind was thousands of years ahead, pestering Yugi to finish his math homework so they could go and eat whatever that delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. As the saying goes, 'home is where the heart is'. So where was his heart? Yami guessed that he knew that too. His heart was with Yugi.  
  
~Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time (ah-ha, ha-ha)  
  
And tommorow can never be  
  
'Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
(Wondering)  
  
How it should be now or might have been  
  
(Or might have been)  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
  
To let you go~  
  
Yugi had claimed his heart since day one. Out of all people, Yugi meant the most to him. Yugi had proven to Yami to be his aibou, hikari, fellow duelist, friend, and brother. Yami had never truly been happy until Yugi had come into his life. The boy was his light in more ways then one. One smile could light up a room and his eyes held more then enough innocence to melt any heart. The boy was loveable in all possible ways [6]. And no one one would dare hurt him with his 'big brother' Yami around! No siree! A thought jolted through Yami. When he had been transported into the future, he had always been there to protect Yugi. Now that he was gone, who was left to protect his little brother? Not that he doubted Joey and Tristan's loyalty to their little buddy, but even they could not make up for a lost brother. Oh no. What had he done? What had become of Yugi? Yami felt tears fill his eyes [7]. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Egypt wasn't his home anymore. His home was where his heart lied. And his heart was with a small, innocent boy that meant more to Yami then life itself and it always would be. 'What am I doing here?' he thought. And, for the first time, he could find no answer.  
  
~I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah~  
  
Yami strided down to Seth's chamber [8], all the while berating himself for being such a moron and getting into such a stupid mess. There was no way he could live without his aibou. Absolutely, no possible way. The innocent boy was Yami's lifeline, the one reason he kept living this crazy, messed up life of his. They had a bond that was as necessary as the orphaned Kaiba brothers was if not stronger. And yet, he had to go and be a dummy and leave his hikari all alone. Talk about dunce.  
  
Yami threw open Seth's door, not even bothering to knock. "I need your help," he gritted his teeth at the surprised high priest. Friend or not, just asking Seth for help made him sick.  
  
Later-  
  
Isis walked up to her Pharaoh, a worried look on her face and the Senen Puzzle in her hands. "My Pharaoh," she asked, formally. "Are you sure about this?" There was no way Yugioh [9] could possibly understand what he was doing. Leaving all this wealth and power for some boy that he claimed was his 'brother'. It was just crazy! Not waiting for an answer, she added, "If you go back, then you can never return to this Egypt." That ought to get his attention.  
  
Yami looked at his priestess with such sympathetic eyes that it took Isis by surprise. He looked at her as one would look to someone who was missing something important, but didn't know it yet. As though he knew and understood something that was beyond her comprehension. Something that, for as long she lived, would, sadly, never, ever know. It was a pitying look.  
  
"I am sure," he said, with such firmness that took his high priest by surprise. Neither Seth nor Isis had been aware of the effects of being transported into the future would have on their Pharaoh. Grimly, Isis and Seth prepared the chant that would send Yami back to the future, all the while wondering what could have effected their Pharaoh so. What could have melted his heart so that he wanted to be no other place? What had he found that added completion to his heart? Their minds ached with curiosity and confusement.  
  
Isis handed the puzzle gently over to Yami, who put it around his neck. Holding the puzzle in his palm, his thoughts swirled together. Soon. Soon he would be back where he belonged and his soul could finally be in peace. Watching Isis and Seth take their places in the mystic triangle, Yami smiled at their bemusement. He knew that they didn't understand. That they would never understand. How could they? Yami couldn't help but chuckle [10] at the thought of what the two would think if they knew that their almighty Pharaoh had his heart controlled by a small, young boy who held it, gently but firmly, in his small hands. Excitement raced through him once more. He knew this idea was risky, but it was worth it for the homesick soul. Seth started up a chant and Isis soon joined the incantation. A sky blue light engulfed the Pharaoh and Yami felt his spirit being lifted away. 'Soon, little brother of my soul [11],' he thought, feeling the last traces of him being swept away. 'Soon we'll be together again. Forever, this time. I promise.' Then all went black.  
  
~You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will  
  
You know you will, oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
  
(Or wondering)  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
(And funny thing)  
  
No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no~  
  
Five thousand years later-  
  
Meanwhile, underneath the shade of a tree, drawing his legs to his chest, Yugi laid his head on his knees and sighed. It had been three weeks since Yami had left and it had been the most agonizing days of Yugi's life. He never knew how distressing it was for your half of a soul to cry out at night and know that your other half would never answer. A more devastating blow Yugi had never known. Even the Senen Puzzle that had been left behind [12] with him felt like a mockery of Yami. To Yugi, it was nothing but a shell that had no spirit left. It hurt just to look at it. To have something that reminded him of Yami, but to know that he would never see the comforting spirit again. 'Yami!' his soul cried out. 'Yami! Please come back to me. Somehow. I promise I'll be good. I'll do anything, just come back to me mou hitori boku [13]! Please, brother. I can't live without you.' A lone tear slid down his cheek [14].  
  
Suddenly, the Senen Puzzle around his neck began to glow a bright blue. "What?" Yugi asked, but then the light became blinding and Yugi quickly covered his face with his arms to shield his eyes. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the light faded away. Removing his arms, Yugi rubbed his eyes. Looking straight ahead, he gasped. It couldn't be. He blinked rapidly to rid the dark spots remaining from the bright light [14]. No, it was real. But he couldn't believe it.  
  
There, standing before him, was Yami, eyes closed and looking exactly as he remembered him [15].  
  
Yami felt firm ground beneath his feet and mentally prepared himself to see where he had ended up. He barely had time to open his eyes and see that he was in a sort of park when he was tackled to the ground. Landing on the ground with a "oof!", he opened his eyes to see a young boy with the same hairdo as he did hugging him as though his life depended on it.  
  
"You're here!" Yugi cried, clinging to the spirit. "I can't believe it! You're really, really here!" Yugi didn't know whether to sob or laugh. So he did both.  
  
Overjoyed with finally being where he belonged, Yami hugged Yugi back. Nuzzling into the young boy's hair, Yami cried with the very prospect of being back. Yugi buried into the spirit's chest, hearing the older boy's heart beat. After so much time apart, the two needed this. The comfort that the other was there. And always would be.  
  
Laughing at themselves, they pulled away to get a good look at each other. Still crying, Yugi managed a smile for his dearest friend. He was so happy that his other half was back. Quivering, Yugi thought he would burst with joy.  
  
Just seeing his hikari made Yami's mouth form a smile. Somehow his hikari was always able to get him to smile. Taking the boy's face, gently, with both hands, Yami gently wiped his aibou's tears away. Then, as gentle as ever, Yami drew the boy into another hug. Oh, how he had missed his hikari. Now that he was back with the tenshi, Yami wondered how he had ever thought to live with him. 'Heaven, you're missing an angel,' Yami thought, as he felt Yugi laugh and hug him. 'But I don't intend to give him back.'  
  
So, the Pharaoh and the tenshi ended up together again. But now the Pharaoh was wiser. He knew what he had almost lost and knew that no matter what life brought he would always stay by his brother's side.  
  
~I never had a dream come true  
  
'Til the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
(Never found the words to say) to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day (each day)  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you, ooh~  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: Well?  
  
Kerra: ;_; (sniff) I liked it. (sniff)  
  
Yugi: I thought it was pretty sweet.  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Tenshi: Yami, what's the matter?  
  
Yami: 0_0 I just can't believe you wrote this.  
  
Tenshi: But did you like it?  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Tenshi: Oooookaaay. Um, we'll just skip you. (turns to reviewers) Well, I hoped you liked it! I tried really, really hard to do this fanfic right, so I hope it turned out alright. Personally, I think I did an okay job, but I'm kinda worried about what you guys might think.  
  
Kerra: PLEASE leave a good review. Otherwise she might not do any more cute Yugi and Yami fanfics.  
  
Yugi & Yami: 0_0  
  
Yami: REVIEW!! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Yugi: (using puppy eyes) Please leave a nice review! I wanna read more fanfics!  
  
Tenshi: ^_^" Gosh, maybe I should write these more often.  
  
Kerra, Yugi, and Yami: YES!  
  
Tenshi: Well, I leave it up to you guys. Personally, I'm gonna probably write more anyway, but I like to hear from you guys. So, please leave a nice review! Until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Key- [1]- Okay, there is much debating on what Yami is called when he's Pharaoh. I think his real name is Bel Um Frel. But that's, like, "yuck!", so I came up with a theory of my own. So, here's how it goes. Formally, he's known as Pharaoh Yugioh. Only his friends are allowed to call him "Yami". (Personally, I like "Yami" better. ^_^) [2]- In case anyone can't tell, I just made up what ancient Egypt would like according to my own imagination and the fanfics I read that had ancient Egypt in it. [3]- I know it's called the Millennium Puzzle, but I read somewhere where it's called the "Senen" (which means millennium) Puzzle" and I kinda like that better. For this story anyway. [4]- Apologies to Lily and all the other Tea-haters. Like I told Lily, I, personally, do not dislike Tea. I do, however, find her very annoying. But that's about it. [5]-Okay, I don't really think Kaiba's a bad guy. I usually consider him one of the "good guys". I just don't like him when he's being a jerk. (Which tells you how many times I've liked him.) Also, my brother is the biggest Seto Kaiba fan ever. So, whatever. [6]- Okay, in case you can't tell, I am a REALLY big Yugi fan. Seriously. He is just TOO CUTE!! (hugs Yugi) CUTE!! I may not like him in a romantic way, unlike someone I know (cough)Kerra(cough) that is crazy about a CERTAIN 'Yugioh!' character (cough)Yami(cough). But you don't mess with Yugi. He is too CUTE!!! Yugi: ^_^ [7]- 0_0 Wow. Yami actually showed an emotion. [8]- Okay, Seth is the high priest Seto. Not the Egyptian god. Same goes for Isis. Also, I know that Seth was the one who overthrew the pharaoh, but I don't know any other of the high priests and I didn't want to make it up, so. [9]- I think of Ishizu being very formal so I guess that her ancestor (I don't believe in reincarnations) would be formal too. [10]- Aaah, another emotion! [11]- I heard that phrase in another fanfic and I really liked it. So, I guess I don't own that phrase either. [12]- The Senen Puzzle was split into two because Yami went into the past and Yugi stayed in the present. When Yami came back, the two puzzles became one again. [13]-mou hitori boku = other me, other half It's what Yugi originally calls Yami in the Japanese magna [14]- Yami: Die Tenshi! Tenshi: (running away from killer Yami) It's just part of the story honest! Yami: (obviously not listening) You made my aibou cry. Now die!! Tenshi: Aaaaaaaah!! Kerra and Yugi: 0_0" [15]-Just pretend that his clothes changed when he came back, okay.  
  
Well, that's it. All I ask are two reviews people! So, please click on the little button and submit a review! That's all I'm askin'! So, C'ya! ^_^ 


End file.
